


Dirty Martini

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon
Summary: Second effort at smut with the new guy ;)





	Dirty Martini

She stood at the breakfast bar in his kitchen, watching him make her a second martini.  
“Thank you for humouring me” she said, smiling as he handed the glass to her. She took a sip and smiled at him over the rim. “That’s perfect.” He smiled back and pulled another beer out of the cooler.  
“How did it go? Your meeting today” he clarified, as though he could be referring to anything else. She took another sip and swallowed, choosing her words carefully.  
“Painfully.” He nodded, waited for her to continue, watching her. She stared into her drink, then closed her eyes and downed it in one. “Just really, really painful.” She looked into the empty glass and slid it towards him. “Hit me.” He took the glass and mixed another, sliding it back across the counter. She drank half of it in one go. In truth the meeting with Kurt and the solicitors hadn’t been acrimonious. God knows, she’d seen enough of that over the years. They weren’t out to hurt each other but the damage had been done and every time she saw him, it felt like someone pressing their thumb into an open wound.   
“Just so you know” he paused and she looked up “I’m almost out of olives”. He smiled and she smiled back, blinking away the tears.  
“Just give me the bottle of vermouth and a straw and I’ll be fine.” He smiled and slid the bottle to the side and out of her reach. He leant on the narrow counter between them, his face level with hers.  
“What would help you?” He asked softly. She held his gaze and reached out to the side, pulling the bottle back between them.  
“A straw.” Patiently, he slid the bottle away again.  
“I’m afraid we only do classy cocktails at this establishment, Counsellor.” He tried again, leaning closer, his face just inches from hers. “Is there anything I can do?” She closed her eyes to stem the tears. She knew what he was asking, and she was tempted, even without the cocktails. He was an attractive, interesting man, they had chemistry. And she wanted so much to be touched, held close to someone, anyone. But he was a good man and he deserved better than the emotional train wreck she felt herself to be at that moment. She felt his lips lightly touch hers and she froze for a second holding her breath, but she didn’t pull away. He waited a moment and began to gently move his lips against hers. His lips were cool from the chilled beer and he tasted so different to….. She closed her mind and began to move her lips against his. Now was not the time for thinking, just feeling, tasting, touching. Gently, he brushed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, tracing his fingers down her jaw. The intimacy of the move surprised her and she reached behind his head to pull him closer as she pushed her lips hard against his. Maintaining the contact, he manouvered his way around the counter to stand in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body against his, pushing her tongue between his lips. He opened his mouth greedily and wrapped his arms around her waist. He had been dreaming about this moment, and so much more, since she first walked into his bar. He let his hands wander, slowly, testing the water and she did the same.  
“Tell me what you want me to do” He whispered, tugging gently on her ear lobe with his teeth. She sighed and nuzzled his ear, wondering what to say. Be bold, just say it, she told herself. She took a deep breath and whispered softly.  
“I want you to kiss me and stroke me. I want you to lick my clit until I almost pass out from the sheer pleasure of it. Then I want you to fuck me until I almost pass out again. Then I’d like another martini. Please.” She added, smiling. She felt him smile and chuckle against her neck as he nudged her back against the counter.  
“Kissing, stroking, licking, fucking, martini. Got it.” He unzipped her skirt and pushed it from her hips, letting it slide to the floor. He pushed his knee gently between hers and let his hands drift gently over her soft, warm skin, the lace of her panties and the tops of her hold-ups, all the while kissing her gently. She sighed against him, letting her hands explore him too, loosening his clothing, unbuckling his belt and the buttons on his jeans. He gently hooked his fingers over the top of her panties and eased them away, slipping his hand between her legs and stroking her mound with the backs of his fingers. “Show me what you like” He whispered, gently tugging her earlobe again with his teeth. She sighed and took his hand, turning it over and covering his fingers with hers she slipped his middle finger between her soft, wet folds and moaned softly as his cool fingers touched her hot centre. He took a sharp intake of breath as he felt her clitoris, hot and already swollen. She took her time circling his fingers over her, alternating between that and gently brushing across, varying the pressure, teasing. She rocked herself against his hand, feeling the pleasure building, her breathing becoming increasingly fast and shallow. He groaned as she released his hand, letting him find his own way. This was by far one of the sexiest ways to find out what a woman enjoyed, he thought to himself groaning again as she slipped her hand into his short and wrapped her fingers around him, still damp from her own sex.  
“Oh my God!” he breathed and felt her smile against him as she moved her hand slowly up and down him as he stroked her. With his free hand, he gently pulled hers away and breathed “later”. She let her hands wander gently over his body as his lips moved gently against hers, as his fingers stroked her. He was circling her clitoris with his thumb, slowly moving his index and middle fingers in and out of her. He turned his wrist slightly and she felt a different sensation as he ever so gently brought his fingers together and gently tugged at her. She gasped and he repeated the movement, she moaned and he continued, drawing out her orgasm with each gentle tug. She clung to him, breathing hard, easing his hand gently away when she couldn’t take it anymore. He rested against her, holding her hips, gently nuzzling her neck. “Tell me when you’re ready.” She turned her face to his and kissed his temple, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders.  
“Just give me a minute.”  
“Do you want the rest of your martini?”  
“What?” He smiled and reached behind her, picking up her glass, holding it up for her to see. She smiled and took it, taking a sip. She took another and placed it back on the counter. “OK, ready”. He kissed her again, taking his time, savouring the martini, savouring her. He slowly worked his way down the buttons of her blouse and when he reached the last button, began to slide his lips slowly down her neck. She sighed and rested her hands on his shoulders, gently trying to push him down quicker. He resisted, taking his time, smiling against the tops of her breasts, squeezing them gently before sliding his hands down to her hips.  
“What’s the hurry?” His lips skimmed over the front clasp of her bra and carried on down to her stomach.  
“Haven’t you missed something?” He looked up and smiled again.   
“Such as?” he murmured against her stomach. She was about to say he’d forgotten her bra but stopped herself. He hadn’t forgotten anything. Her old expectations no longer applied and he could please himself, and her, in his own way. She pushed old memories away and swallowed hard.  
“Nothing.” She whispered, picking up the martini glass, taking a sip and almost spitting it back out again as she jumped when his tongue flicked sharply into her navel.  
“You’ll want to put that glass down. I don’t want it all over my head in a few minutes.” She looked down, saw him smiling.  
“I’d never drop this – it’s too good to waste.” She held his gaze and slowly sipped again. “Keep going.” He smiled and dipped his head again, gently parting her lips with his thumbs. She was mid-sip as the tip of his tongue slowly circled her. She shivered and let out an odd little squeak of what he assumed was pleasure into the glass. He pressed his lips to her and smiled again, making sure she could feel it before alternating his lips and his tongue, just grazing her swollen, sensitive nub with his teeth. Trembling, she downed the rest of the martini and set the glass down. He felt one hand gently rest on the back of his head as she rocked against him, the other on his shoulder to steady herself. He slipped two fingers gently inside and massaged her, listening as her breathing became faster and shallower as she rocked herself mindlessly against him. He slid his fingers out and used them to massage her using the gentle pinching movement, this time bringing his tongue into play also. She gasped and cried out his name, her nails biting into his shoulder, pushing herself against his mouth. He continued moving against her until he felt her pull away slightly. Slowly, he got to his feet and rested against her, kissing her gently, the taste if her mixing with the taste of the martini – clearly a winning combination!   
“Do you want to take this into the bedroom?” He felt her tense, her hesitation.  
“No.” she said simply. “Right here.” She kissed him deeply, not wanting to discuss it further. He lifted her onto the counter, freeing himself as he stepped between her thighs. She tilted her weight forward into him and he brushed himself against her, just the tip at first, and then his full length. She shivered again at the feeling, her mind momentarily flashing back to Kurt. She panicked and pushed the memory away, pressing herself harder against him. He sensed her urgency and paused before plunging into her. She moaned softly and buried her face in his shoulder, trying to focus on the sensation of him moving inside her, slow and rhythmic; the feel of his cool hands on her hips; the scent of his cologne; his hot breath against her neck and his rapid breathing. She felt him shifting position slightly each time, trying to get the best angle for her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. “There. Right there!” She moaned softly as she clung to him. He was breathing hard now and began to pump harder into her. She surrendered to the pleasure and pushed all other feelings away. He felt her body contract and let go himself, exploding into her, almost seeing stars. They stayed there for a while, kissing gently, enjoying the afterglow.  
“Do you want anything else while you’re here?” he asked, knowing the answer.   
“I’d like that last martini, please.”


End file.
